


"I need a casthe!"

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John thinks it's adorable, Lisp!Lock, M/M, consulting husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thlip of a lip can launch a thip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I need a casthe!"

Sherlock was in one of his famous moods, and John was just trying not to strangle him.

The consulting detective was sitting in his armchair by the window, his long bony limbs folded up on themselves. He was rapping his tip of his fingers against the chair's upholstery in a jittery snit. After several minutes of this, Sherlock's head whipped around to look at his flatmate. "John. I'm bored."

"Didn't have to be a genius to deduce that," said John nonchalantly, looking over his emails.

"I haven't had a case in an eternity."

"It's only been two days," said John patiently.

"Wrong! It's been exactly two days, nine hours, and forty three minutes."

"What, no second amount?"

"Sixteen, but that's irrelevant. I need to _do_ something."

"Go make some tea."

"Something that's _not_ inane, John!"

"Tea's not inane. I like tea, you like tea-"

" _Daaaaaaaaaaah_ , I'm going insane!" Sherlock shouted, pulling on his own dark curls. He jumped up from the chair and began pacing.

"Go for a walk."

"I don't want to go for a walk."

"Read a book."

" _Bor-ing_."

"Well, Sherlock, I don't know what to tell you," John said, slightly exasperated, finally looking up from his laptop screen.

"Check the website."

"I checked it five minutes ago."

"Something might have come up since then."

"I highly doubt that."

"John, you don't understand! _I need a casthe!_ "

As soon as the word left his lips, Sherlock's eyes blew up, and his mouth closed tightly.

John sat back in his chair. "Di-did you just say 'casthe'?"

"No."

John grinned. "Yes, you did."

"Shut up, John."

"You have a _lisp?_ "

"You're an idiot."

"That is so adorable!" John laughed.

"I do not have a listhp!" Sherlock hissed, blushing profusely.

"You just did it again."

"Thut up!"

"Why have you never told me about that?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed, and John inched over to let Sherlock sit beside him on the small recliner. "I've had one ever since I was young," Sherlock explained. "Mycroft used to ridicule me about it. He said it made me sound stupid."

"Oh, Sherlock, no." John put his arms around him.

"I worked on my diction to lose it...but sometimes it just comes out unexpectedly," said Sherlock, defeated.

"I think it's sweet," said John. "Really."

Sherlock turned to him, pleasantly surprised, his small smile making the corners of his eyes wrinkle. "Honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly." John kissed his forehead.


End file.
